This Beautiful Hell Is Ours
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Harry and Draco love each other very much. They want to get married because Draco's family wants him to marry Pansy. Will their friends and family accept them being together?
1. Dark Secret Love

Hello all!! Again!!

Welcome to my new story!!! This is a Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy story, if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Enjoy!

--- ---

"Mmmm... You taste like chocolate."

"I just had a chocolate frog before I came. Ginny gave me one."

"Who, that slut. She still thinks she can get you. If only she knew you were mine."

"Hahaha. If only." They kissed again.

"I don't know how you put up with her. And her brothers. They are all a bunch of psychos!"

"Calm down. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Can't say much about your friends!"

"True. My friends are right bastards."

"Haha!"... "Dumbledore is doing it again."

"Don't worry about it. He's a hopeless old man, and you know it."

"I know. But it's hard putting up with him all the time."

"Look, all you need is a strong mind to remember that I'm here for you. And it's not only me, but Sirius and Remus too. We all love you."

"I know." They kissed, "I should go. Ginny would be looking for me by now."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

--- ---

Harry woke up the next morning to the yelling of his roommates.

"Seamus, you can't just do that!" Yelled Dean.

"And why not?"

"Because! She doesn't even know you're gay!"

"I'm not meaning anything by helping her!"

"But she doesn't know that! She thinks you are in love with her, and that is why you said you would help!"

"Really?"

"My god! Yes!! You need to go tell her right away!"

"Ok, Ok. I'll go." Seamus left the room, leaving a pretending to sleep Harry and Ron, and a tired Dean.

"I know you guys are awake." Harry and Ron sat up.

"Gee. He really didn't get it did he?" Ron asked.

"Well he does now."

"Hmm."

There was an uncomfortable silence, but then Dean spoke again.

"Hey Harry, you know that girl in Hufflepuff, the one with the blonde hair,"

"Yeah."

"I think she likes you." Harry went bright red.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I overheard Lavender talking about it. So what do you think? Will you give her a go?"

"Oh, uhh... I don't know."

"Come on! She's really pretty." Ron added.

"No."

"Oh, why not Harry?"

"Because."

"Haaaarrrryyy!!" Harry was then reminded of Draco when they went shopping and Draco wanted to buy a kitten. Harry didn't want to, but he couldn't resist that face Draco made, so they ended up getting a black cat, which they named Midnight. The cat now was in the care of both of them. No one in the school knew who's cat it was, all they knew was that it had a liking for both Harry and Draco.

"No."

"Why not? Are you having some sort of affair or something?" Harry couldn't believe how close they got, even if it was a joke, but he denied it anyway.

"Of course not!"

"Why not then?"

"Because, I don't feel the same way about her and I wouldn't want to break her heart."

"You're breaking her heart by not going out with her, not even once."

"Oh Shut up. I'm going to get breakfast." Harry got up and changed, ready for breakfast.

Today was a Saturday, so they had the whole day to do whatever they wanted, including the large pile of homework they received.

Harry made his way down to breakfast, but was pulled into an empty class room.

"Mrhuhm"

"Shhh!!" Draco gave a morning kiss to Harry, "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning. You wouldn't believe the day I've had!"

"It's only 10 am!"

"I know! I woke up to Dean and Seamus arguing, then Dean tells me there is a girl in Hufflepuff that likes me and that I should go out with her!"

"Aww... poor baby. You need some cuddling." Draco cooed as he embraced Harry in a tight hug.

"I need more than cuddling, I need some pain killers." Draco laughed.

"Maybe some breakfast will help. Remember we are going to see Remus for lunch."

"Ok. See you there."

"Bye love."

They kissed goodbye and left their separate ways.

By the time Harry got down to the great hall for breakfast, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Hey Harry. What took you so long to get here? You left before me!"

"Oh, I met Remus on the way. He wants to see me for lunch today."

"Ok."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly and Harry, Ron and Hermione went outside to sit by the lake. They sat under the big tree that Harry saw his father sitting under when he went into Snape's memory.

"I'm glad they gave Remus his job back." Hermione said.

"Yeah! He's a great teacher!" Ron agreed.

Harry agreed silently. The rest of the chatter was small, until Harry had to go meet Remus.

"Cya Harry!"

"I'll be waiting for a game of chess when you get back!"

"No you won't Ron! You both have homework to do!"

"Oh man!" Harry laughed as he followed the path up to the castle.

He knocked on Remus' door when he arrived.

"Come in." Draco and Sirius (dog style) were already there and when Harry closed the door behind him, Remus cast a silencing charm so that no one who walks past would be able to hear them.

Harry sat next to Draco who was already seated at the table made for them as Sirius turned into human form.

"I've already ordered some Thai rice and curry for lunch." Remus said as he took a seat.

"Curry! Why did you order that?" Sirius asked in disgust.

"Don't worry, I got you some sandwiches." Remus replied.

Harry and Draco laughed, just glad to be all together. Lunch came, and they started eating.

"As much as I love to just have idle chat, unfortunately there are other reasons why I asked you to come here." Harry looked solemnly at his food while Draco held his hand.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore seems to want to keep more of an eye on you Harry. He has asked me to 'keep watch' on you."

"I don't get it. Why can't the bastard leave him alone?" Draco exclaimed.

"Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, Draco. And because of this, Dumbledore feels that he needs to control Harry, so that Harry doesn't leave his side or do his own thing. Dumbledore likes to control people."

"I just don't like it."

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice." Sirius said.

"Look, I'll report to him, saying you've done the normal and that's it."

Lunch ended on a happier note, and they stayed to chat a bit.

After lunch, Draco and Harry went to the room of requirement.

That night, Harry went back to the tower just before curfew. Just on the other side of the portal, were Ron and Hermione.

"And just where have you been?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"Out." Replied Harry.

"You missed Dinner, mate."

"I had dinner on my own. I needed the time alone." Harry said.

"What happened at lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Not much. Remus said that Dumbledore wanted to keep a closer eye on me."

"Well I agree. If you keep disappearing on us, then he should!" Hermione said. Harry was really hurt and taken aback by that.

"He has no right to constantly see what I'm doing! How would you like it if someone was constantly spying on you?"

"If there was a good reason why that person was doing it, such as protecting me, then I would be more than happy to let them continue."

Harry, outraged, stormed away.

"Oi! Harry! The common room's this way!" Ron yelled after him.

Harry just ignored him as he went to find Draco in his private prefect's room.

Harry found the secret door to Draco's room, whispered the password, and entered.

Draco was at his desk, finishing his potions essay. He looked up, startled when Harry arrived.

"Harry? Is everything ok?"

"No! Not everything is ok! Do you know what Hermione just said to me? She said that Dumbledore was doing the right thing by keeping an eye on me! And she said that totally agreed with him!! Arh!"

Draco got up and gave Harry a hug.

"Harry, darling, calm down. Nothing is being done by you ranting. It's going to be ok."

Harry relaxed in Draco's firm hold.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"You are always welcome." Draco replied.

They went to bed and soon fell asleep.

--- ---

Aww... I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review and the next chapter will come quickly!!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Decisions of a lonely heart

Hello my dearest readers!! I apologise, I thought I would have time to update this sooner, but turns out I didn't. Anyway, here is the next chapter!! Oh, and I got the title of this story by a line in a song I love. The song is by HIM (who I am finally going to get to go see in concert!! Woo!!!), and is called, 'Passion's Killing Floor'.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...

--- ---

The next couple of weeks went by with the usual happenings.

Harry had not yet forgiven Hermione, and Hermione was being stubborn and not apologising. Ron tended to lean towards Hermione, which gave Harry more time to be with Draco without them noticing he was gone.

Dumbledore had yet figure them out, and Remus was telling him that Harry was just attending classes like a good student.

One Wednesday, when Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, they met up with Draco and his goons.

Draco snarled at them.

"And to what do I owe the please?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said. Harry had a feeling that Draco wasn't alright.

"Shove off what? Your Mum? She seemed to like to have me on top of her." Harry snarled at this comment, but knew what it meant.

He and Draco had a secret code if they ever wanted to talk to each other in the company of those that don't know. Whenever Draco or Harry mentioned ferrets, they would see each other that night. If they mentioned their fathers, they would see each other after the next class, or whenever possible. If they mentioned their mothers, they would see each other immediately.

Talking about the other's mum meant that there was something important they had to say to the other.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron said this time. Draco and his goons laughed but left the three.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione actually asked, forgetting about her current ignoring of him.

"Yeah. Hey, I forgot something in my room. I'll meet you two at Defence." Waved Harry as he left.

Once out of sight, Harry got out his map and found Draco in an empty class room, waiting for him. He made his way there.

"Hey, Draco, you wanted to talk with me?" Harry started. Draco was facing the window. He never answered.

"Draco?" Slowly Draco turned around and Harry saw tears in his eyes.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry went over to hug him, but Draco held up his hand.

"No. Don't... Father has told me I am to be married." Harry took in a sharp breath.

"When?" Harry already knew who to. Both Draco and Harry knew that Draco's mother had agreed for him to marry Pansy when they were older. Harry just didn't think it would be so soon.

"These Christmas Holidays." They both just stood there for a second, Draco's tears running freely now.

Harry couldn't stand to see him like that. He closed the distance between the two and gave him a tight hug. Draco collapsed in Harry's embrace.

"No. I won't let it happen."

"Don't you get it? There is no stopping my father! If he wants it, hell everyone wants it, he will get it." Draco sobbed.

"Not if I can help it. Listen. I'll meet you in your room at lunch. Right now we have to get to class." Harry looked Draco in the eyes. "I love you, and I always will."

They kissed and went to class.

--- ---

That afternoon, Harry made his way to Draco's room. In his fingers he twiddled around a silver dragon ring. Inside the dragon's mouth, was a green stone.

Harry had been planning to give this ring to Draco for a while now, but he had never brought up the courage.

Flashback

Harry was walking around Hogsmade. He wasn't to meet up with Ron or Hermione for another half an hour, so we went exploring. He spotted a jewellery store and decided to go look.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter greeted him.

"Just browsing really." Harry told him.

Harry looked around the shop, and that's when he noticed it. It was perfect. Draco would love it!

"How much for the ring?" Harry asked.

"Oh... you have expensive taste. This ring has the special power to make whoever wears it able to tell if their lover is in danger or hurt."

"So, how much is it?" Harry persisted.

"4,300 galleons."

"I'll take it."

End Flashback

"It's now or never." Harry said as he hid the ring in his pocket. He entered Draco's room, to find him sitting at the table, lunch already there. He didn't look up when Harry came in.

"Lunch is ready." He said. Harry took a seat opposite him.

"How have you been?" Harry tried to make small talk because he was uncomfortable with the silence.

"Eh."

Harry sighed. He got up and knelt on one knee in front of Draco. Draco was surprised to say the least.

"I wanted to do this with more of a romantic setting, but this will have to do." Harry reached into his pocket and brought out the ring, "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco didn't know what to say! He was not expecting that!

"Yes! Yes, Harry! Yes!" He got up and placed the ring on Draco's finger.

They kissed.

"But wait! What about father! And Pansy! And mother!" Draco exclaimed, "This will never work!"

He slumped back down in his chair and Harry came and sat in his lap.

"No, we will get married without them. They don't need to know."

"But what about Pansy?"

"We will get married before your wedding to Pansy, then, as you go to wait at the altar, I will come forth and we will reveal that we are already married. They will be to dumbfounded to take any action."

Draco considered Harry's thoughts for a moment.

"We will get married before the Christmas holidays, on the day of the Hogsmade trip. You can invite anyone you want."

"Severus. I want to invite Severus, and Blaise."

Harry nodded.

"And I will invite Sirius and Remus. Anyone else?" Draco shook his head, "It's settled then."

The two ate and went to bed, Harry spending the night.

--- ---

The next day, Harry and Draco met up with Remus and Sirius to tell them the news.

"We are getting married." Harry said. Remus didn't seem too surprised at this, but it came as a shock to Sirius.

"Congratulations." Remus said with a smile.

"We want you two to be there, for the wedding." said Draco.

"We would love to be there. When is it? Who else are you inviting?" Remus asked.

"It's going to be the last trip to hogsmade before the Christmas holidays. We are also going to invite Snape and Blaise."

"Snape! Why would you invite him?" Sirius asked.

"He's my godfather. I trust him, and I know he loves me enough to not tell my father. He has always known that I loved Harry, even when I didn't know it myself. I think he should be there. And Blaise is the only other person that knows about us." Draco told Sirius and Remus.

"Very well then. We wish you the best of luck. You have some planning to do before the big day!"

Harry and Draco smiled.

--- ---

Oooh!! A wedding!! Yay!

Please review and tell me what you think!!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Love is a wonderful thing

I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long!! Christmas is here, and I thought u would like the new chapter for Christmas! So, Merry Christmas and Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but maybe I'll get him for Christmas...

--- ---

A week later, found Harry and Draco in the room of requirements, discussing their wedding.

"Red roses."

"White roses!"

"But I love red roses!"

"Fine, we will have both red and white roses."

It was still two weeks till the wedding, but Harry and Draco had planned nearly everything. They were going to have their wedding in the forest just on the edge of hogsmade. It was the most secretive place they could find. And with a few ribbons and flowers, it would look beautiful.

"Have you talked to Blaise and Snape yet?" Harry asked.

"No. I need to do that. Would you please be there when I ask Severus?" Harry smiled.

"Of course. We can go now if you want."

"Uh... ok."

Harry and Draco made their way out of the room of requirement, careful as to not let anyone see that they were together. If their plan was to work, they still had to keep their relationship a secret.

When they arrived at Snape's office, Draco knocked.

"Enter."

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door. Harry and Draco stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

"Well, this is a surprise isn't it? Slytherin's prince and Gryffindor's golden boy."

"Severus, we need to tell you something." Snape looked at his god son.

"What is it Draco?"

"Harry and I... we are getting married. And we want you to be there."

Snape was shocked to say the least. He looked over at Harry, then back to Draco. It was then he noticed that their hands were interlocked with each other.

"Very well. When will it be? Who else will be going?"

"On the last Hogsmade trip before the Christmas holidays. And Remus and Sirius and Blaise will be going." Harry said.

"Sirius!"

"Yes. He is my godfather."

"And we would appreciate if you would not make a big fuss when you are there." Draco finished.

"Very well. You will see me then."

Harry and Draco left the office.

"Well, that went ok." Harry said.

"Yeah. I'll go ask Blaise now. I will see you later."

"Bye."

Harry went to his common room, deciding that he really needed to spend some more time there and finish his homework.

--- ---

The next couple of weeks went by really quickly. Soon it was the big day.

Harry and Draco quickly got away from their friends, telling them they had to find Christmas presents for them. Draco and Blaise went to the three broomsticks and got Butter beer and other food for the wedding.

Harry went straight to the place and started to decorate. He placed six chairs around a table, and three in front of an alter he made by placing two tree branches together to form an arc. He also changed into his dress robes, beautiful black suit type with silver stitching.

He also placed white ribbons and roses anywhere he could. Soon Blaise arrived with the food.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked, helping Blaise with the food.

"I told him he wasn't allowed to see you. The two getting married are not supposed to see each other until they get married, or its bad luck."

Harry just stared at him.

"Ok then."

"You did a really nice job of the place, Harry."

"Thanks."

Just then Sirius, Remus and Snape arrived. Sirius had brought a harp with him.

"It's a self playing harp. Thought you would like some music while the wedding is on."

"We also saw Draco outside. He said Blaise wouldn't let him in." Remus said, confused.

"It's bad luck for them to see each other before they get married!" Blaise argued.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok then. Sirius, place the harp over there. Remus, you can stand under the arch."

Every one took their places and sat down. The harp started to play and suddenly the leaves behind them started to shake.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Draco emerge. He too was wearing black dress robes. His robes had green stitching, and fitted him perfectly.

Harry was breathless. Draco was gorgeous. He just couldn't believe that he was marrying the most beautiful man on earth.

Draco slowly made his way up to the altar, looking straight at Harry the whole time. He couldn't believe that he was about to marry the most beautiful man on earth.

Once Draco got under the arc, Harry and Draco held hands.

"We are gathered here today, to join in the bonding of two of our most beloved." Remus started. "Their love hasn't always been around, but it is stronger than most. It gives me great pleasure to marry them. Harry has vowed to Draco that he will try his hardest to always make him happy. He will forever love Draco, and hopes that Draco will forever love him."

Draco nodded his head. Remus continued.

"Draco has vowed to Harry that he will always be there for him, even if times get tough. He will always love Harry, no matter what." Remus paused. "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not live the rest of their lives together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The forest was quiet, expect for the harp and some birds chirping.

"Very well then. Do you, Harry James Potter take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? To cherish him, and take care of him, through good and bad times?"

"Yes."

"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your husband? To cherish him, and take care of him, through good and bad times?"

"Yes."

"You may kiss."

Harry and Draco kissed, their tongues intertwining. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Everyone clapped and cheered, even Severus let out a small smile. It was wonderful to see love in a hard time like this, where Voldermort was taking over the land.

Harry and Draco separated and everyone went to sit at the table and eat.

"Congratulations!" Blaise patted Harry and Draco on the back.

"Congrats guys!" Sirius encased them in a hug.

"I am so happy for you." Remus smiled.

"Draco... Harry... I wish to congratulate you. May your lives be forever happy." Snape gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Severus." Harry replied.

"Now let's eat!" Draco exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with idle chatter and laughter.

--- ---

That night, Harry and Draco went to Draco's room. They had managed to avoid their friends and make it to Draco's room without being noticed.

Draco sighed and fell onto his bed. Harry giggled.

"That was wonderful! Thank you so much Harry!"

Harry came and sat down next to Draco, giving him a kiss.

"It was my pleasure. Anything for you."

They kissed again, then Draco felt something on his lap. It was their kitten.

"Aww... Midnight has come to congratulate us." Draco smiled.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry, so much."

--- ---

Aww... Anyway, tell me what you think, I love to know! Review!

Next chapter will be updated in the middle of January...

Bye!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Friendship will last

Good Morning! I am so sorry that I was unable to get this to you sooner!! But it's here now, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

--- ---

It was the morning that Christmas holidays started, and Draco and Harry were in the astronomy tower. No one was up there when everyone was about to leave for Christmas.

"I am going to miss you so much! Life is going to be hell there for the first couple of weeks."

"I know. I will miss you too. You can get through it. We both can."

They embraced each other.

"Just remember that I love you. Once everyone finds out that we are together, we will no longer have to hide our love. This is all for a better future."

Draco nodded in Harry's shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

"This still doesn't make it easy."

"I know."

They were silent for a while, just basking in each other's warmth. The bell to signify that the carts leaving for the station were to leave in five minutes went.

"You had better go now." Harry also had tears in his eyes.

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco let go of Harry and ran off, leaving Harry alone.

Harry watched him go, then got up to look out the window. He felt something furry on his leg. He looked down and saw Midnight. He picked her up.

"I will miss him so much, Midnight." Harry cried as he watched his love leave on one of the carriages.

Little did he know, that Draco too was crying as he watched the astronomy tower get smaller.

"It's ok Draco. You will see him again soon." Blaise whispered next to him.

--- ---

Harry started to make his way down to the common room. He knew Ron and Hermione would be wondering where he was. They too stayed this Christmas, like always.

"There you are Harry! I was beginning to think that you left with all the others." Hermione said as she saw him come through the portrait hole. She looked at the kitten he was holding as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"That cat really does like you, doesn't he?"

"It's a she." Harry said, not looking at her or Ron who was seated next to her.

"She? Oh. Have you found out who she belongs to? I hope whoever it is didn't forget to take her away with them."

Harry didn't reply. Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Guess what Harry. I found out the funniest news this morning. Apparently Ferret boy is to marry Parkinson these holidays. Hahaha! Can you imagine! The two of them coming back all lovey dovey! Calling each other husband and wife! Mr. and Mrs. Ferret!! Hahaha!" Ron laughed. Hermione too joined in on the laughter.

But Harry did not.

"SHUT UP!" Harry jumped up from the couch, Midnight running away to hide under a table.

"Just shut up ok." Harry sat back down.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" Hermione went over to sit next to Harry. Harry flinched as Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed."

Harry got up and made his way to the dorms, Midnight following him.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about this." Hermione said once Harry was out of hearing.

"Definitely." Ron agreed.

Little did Harry know that this wasn't the first time Hermione and Ron had gone to tell Dumbledore about Harry.

--- ---

Harry laid on his bed, softly crying. Midnight crawled up to him, and Harry embraced her.

All of a sudden the door to the dorm opened. Harry quickly dried his eyes and pretended to sleep, thinking it was Ron.

"Harry. I know you are not asleep." It was Seamus.

Harry sat up and Seamus came to sit next to him.

"I know what you are going through." He started.

"No. You don't. No one knows." Harry looked down at his blankets.

"Yes. I do. I go through the same thing every time Dean and I are separated, I can tell you are going through it too. I hate it when he goes, but I know he will be back soon."

"But what if something goes wrong, and it's the last time you ever see him.

"I have faith Harry."

Harry looked at Seamus.

"Thank you."

Seamus smiled.

"No probs, Harry. Now, are you going to tell me who the lucky person is?" Seamus smiled but Harry just looked down at Midnight in his lap.

"It's a secret. If people found out, they would kill us both."

"It can't be that bad." Seamus said, a bit put off by Harry's comment.

"Yes. It can... But when he comes back after Christmas, everything will be known. I just hope that we can be accepted and that his Dad doesn't come after us."

Seamus nodded, all the while wondering who this mystery person could be.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Harry. Now come on, let's get some lunch."

The two got up and left.

--- ---

Harry and Seamus found Neville, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table at lunch.

"Are you feeling better now, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go and have snow ball fight after lunch." Ron suggested.

"Yeah!"

A few snow ball fights later, everyone was cuddled around the fire of the common room. Ron and Hermione were sharing a blanket on a seat, cuddled so close that they were almost on top of each other. Neville was playing with Crooksnaks and Midnight on the floor. Harry stared into the fire.

Seamus went to sit next to Harry, and smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for making me feel better."

"It's ok Harry. Just happy to help!" Seamus grinned.

--- ---

Aww... Seamus is a good friend.

Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Knowing the Truth

Hello!! Thank you for the lovely reviews! This is the second last chapter! It's almost finished!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

--- ---

The next few days found Harry trying to stay away from Ron and Hermione. Those two were just always in Harry's face. He didn't understand how they could go from being best friends, to just... acquaintances (in his opinion. Little did he know that they too thought that and just hung around him to fib to Dumbledore about him).

One afternoon, when Harry was in the library, Seamus came up to him.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Seamus asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Your boyfriend, I figured it was Malfoy."

"Uhh... What makes you think that?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, you said HE, so obviously it's a guy. You are crying over him leaving, so obviously they have left for the Christmas holidays, which also make it obvious that they go to Hogwarts. It must be someone who you wouldn't expect to be friends with, and someone who has a powerful father, otherwise it wouldn't have caused so much worry about being accepted. They all lead to Draco Malfoy. Am I right?"

Harry sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.

"Yes, you are right. But you can't tell anyone. No one!! The secret will come out on Christmas, so just don't tell anyone till then." Harry plead.

"I won't. I understand that this has to be a secret. So how long have you two been dating?" Seamus leaned forward, trying to get all the gossip.

"Uhh... since the beginning of this year."

"Cool. So is he good?"

"Good?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uhh... yeah."

The two chatted for a bit longer, then went for dinner.

--- ---

Two days later was the big day. The day that would change their lives forever.

Harry went to see Severus to make sure everything was ready.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he entered Snape's office.

"Over here Harry." Severus was sorting out some of his ingredients for potions.

"Is everything ready for today?"

Severus looked over at Harry. He could tell that he was extremely nervous.

"Yes, everything is ready. Draco is playing the part very well." Harry looked down at the floor.

"He misses you. A lot. He couldn't stop moping around his room for the first week. He really does love you, Harry."

Harry looked back up at Snape. Snape hardly ever said things like that. It always came as a surprise to Harry to see the potions master like that.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him.

"I will be leaving here at 2 pm. Don't be late!"

"Yes Sir."

--- ---

At quarter to two, Harry again arrived at Snape's office.

"We are apparating over. I hope you brought your invisibility cloak." Harry nodded.

They left for the Hogwarts gates. As Harry walked across the grounds, he saw Ron and Hermione kissing near the lake. He knew they were going out for a while, but they could have at least told him. 'oh well,' he thought, 'I guess I did the same thing with Draco.'

"Hold my arm." Severus whispered as they walked past the gate. Harry grabbed Snape's arm and felt the feeling of apparating. When the landed, he looked around.

He knew many witches and wizards here, but there were also many he didn't know. Harry just hoped that Voldermort wouldn't make an appearance.

He followed Snape towards the Malfoys.

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy greeted him, "So glad you could come."

"Yes, a pleasure. Best wishes to Draco." Snape then left to take a seat.

Harry stood against the wall, hoping that no one would knock into him. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and Harry was a nervous wreak.

All of a sudden, music started to play. Harry saw Draco come out and stand under an arc. He was wearing a beautiful green and silver dress robe. Harry thought he looked magnificent in his robes. He could also tell that Draco was nervous too. Not only is he about to lose his family and all that he has come to know, but he is also about to show his true side in the war.

Everyone turned to look as Pansy came to walk down the aisle. Harry was _really_ nervous now.

Pansy stopped as she reached the top, clad in her white Dress robe. The music stopped as the person behind them began to speak.

Harry wasn't really listening, until his line...

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not live happily together, please say now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" Harry yelled, taking off his invisibility cloak.

There were many gasps in the room as everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry ran up to Draco.

"I object because Draco and I are in love and already married!" The two kissed, taking in the warmth they had both missed for two weeks. More gasps were heard, and a few outrageous sayings were also heard.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's hand and apparated back to Hogwarts, hoping that no one would follow them and try to curse them.

They ran through the Hogwarts gates, and kept running until they reached the lake.

"I love you so much, Harry!"

"I love you two, Draco." They each said in-between kisses, holding each other like they were apart for years.

"We had better keep moving in case Father comes." Harry nodded his head, not really wanting to run any more.

They held each other's hands as they ran up to the castle.

"Where should we go?" Draco asked, as they were running through the big doors.

"I don't know." Harry said, getting worried. If they did come after them, how would they get away?

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry suddenly thought, "No one will find us there!"

The two ran towards the room of requirement, still holding hands. On the way, they ran past Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Ginny.

"Hey!! What's going on?" Ron yelled after them. They didn't stop to reply.

Harry and Draco reached the Room of Requirement and asked for a place where they wouldn't be found. They entered the new room and collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily.

"We made it." Draco said.

They both looked at each other and smiled, kissing passionately.

--- ---

In another part of the castle, Lucius Malfoy stormed through the doors to the great hall, where everyone was eating their dinner.

"Where is he!?" Malfoy yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please. What is the reason for this interruption?" Dumbledore asked, standing up from his seat.

"This is all your fault! You plotting bastard!" Malfoy pointed his finger at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore was outraged. How dare he call him a plotting bastard?! And in front of his students!

"It is all your fault! Draco has ran off with that Potter boy! Apparently they are married! What have you done to my son?"

"Married? I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that Harry and young Mr. Malfoy are not married. They don't even like each other." Dumbledore said, a bit confused as to why he would say such a thing.

"Then why, pray tell, did Potter interrupt Draco's wedding, claiming that they were in love and married? They even kissed!!"

"What! I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I had nothing to do with this. Harry should be here. I will ask him myself what happened." Dumbledore walked around the table, leading Malfoy out of the great hall.

"He should be in his common room. That is strange, that none of them have come down for the Christmas Eve feast." Dumbledore mussed to himself.

They started to climb the stairs, when they came across Ron.

"Professor! Sir! It's Harry! We don't know what has gotten into him, but he and Malfoy were running! They went to the Room of Requirement!"

"Are you sure, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that it was going to be hard to get them to come out of the Room of Requirement.

"Yes! Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Seamus are there now."

"Very well then. We had better see what is going on."

Dumbledore and Malfoy followed Ron up to the Room of Requirement.

"The door is locked, Sir." Hermione said as they arrived there. Remus and Sirius; in the form of a dog; were also there.

"I am sure Harry has a perfectly good reason for not wanting to be disturbed, if he is even in there." Remus said.

"Let me see, Miss Granger." Dumbledore walked up to the door, and said, "Alohamora." When nothing happened, he said, "I, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, demand that you open."

Again, nothing happened. Dumbledore started to lose his cool.

"Harry! Malfoy! Open the door this instant!" No one replied.

"Harry, I know you don't want to be in there with Malfoy, and if you open the door, you can come out! Mr. Malfoy and I want an explanation of why you interrupted Mr. Malfoy's wedding."

Still there was no reply. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they can't hear you." Neville suggested.

"Nonsense!"

"Draco! If you don't open this door now, I will blow it up!" Malfoy yelled.

On the other side of the door, Draco and Harry were planning on what they should do.

"We can't stay in here forever." Draco said.

"I know. But I don't know what will happen to us if we leave." Harry argued.

"Me either, but we have to go out sooner or later."

Harry sighed, "I know. But before we go, please, just give me one more kiss."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, "I will be giving more than just one."

They passionately kissed, knowing that that may be their last time together.

"Let's go."

The door slowly opened, giving the others entrance into the room. Dumbledore and Malfoy barged in, everyone else, following behind.

"What is the meaning of this, Draco?" Malfoy asked, seeing Harry and Draco still embraced.

"Father, there is something I need to say... I am gay, and I love Harry."

--- ---

Ooohh!!! Cliffhanger!!

Please review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it... not sure what it will be like, don't exactly have an idea of what comes next, but keep posted!

Hikarisailorcat.


	6. A Happy Ending

Hello again!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!! Thanks for sticking with me all the way through!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

--- ---

Lucius Malfoy stood there, stunned. Not only was his son admitting to him that he was gay, but he was also telling him that he was in love with the enemy.

This can't happen, no, this will _not_ happen!

Malfoy lunged forward towards Draco, keen to beat the unacceptableness from him, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, do you really think that is the answer to this mess?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye ever so present. He continued, "Harry, Draco, will you please explain what is going on here and what makes you say those terrible things?"

Harry and Draco both looked at Dumbledore, shocked to their core.

"Terrible things? Terrible things? Professor, what Draco says is true! I have finally found the happiness and love that I have been searching for all these years!"

"Nonsense Harry!! You have always been loved, by your relatives, and you friends. And I love you like a son!"

"Oh, yeah, you love me so much that you get Remus to spy on me!" Harry practically yelled, bringing attention to the other occupants of the room.

"Harry, I only do that for your own good. It is for your safety."

"Well I've had enough of this 'safety'. Draco and I are married, whether any of you like it or not." Harry said firmly, settling the situation.

"DRACO!!!" Draco's father began to yell, "You are now disowned from this family!"

Draco looked up at his father.

"I hoped that it would have had to come to this, father, but I did make preparations just in case. I have changed my last name to Potter."

Malfoy looked enraged. All of a sudden he stormed out of the room.

Harry took his husband's hand and looked at him sympathetically. 'Sorry', he mouthed.

"Harry, Draco, I am very disappointed about this." Dumbledore said, and he went to follow Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were now left with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Remus and Sirius. Suddenly Ron spoke.

"That's sick. I'm outta here." He left, Hermione and Ginny (who was in tears), left after him.

Harry looked heart broken. His first two friends had now turned on him, not accepting who he really was.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have told you that they are against homosexuals. Ever since Dean and I came out, they haven't been treating us very well." Seamus said.

"They aren't real friends." Neville said, "Real friends will accept you no matter what."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Come on, let's all go have some tea in my office." Remus said, leading everyone out of the room of requirements.

--- ---

The rest of the year wasn't too bad for Harry and Draco. Most of the school accepted their relationship. Some were against it, but that didn't bother Harry and Draco too much as long as they didn't put up a fuss.

Harry never spoke to Ron or Hermione again, unless they really had to. Ginny quickly got over Harry, going out with five different guys from different houses till the end of the year. Each one of them only lasted a short while.

Dumbledore didn't seem to learn his lesson, and still managed to spy on Harry and annoy him, that is, until Harry defeated Lord Voldermort in May. Then he backed off a bit, although he was still annoying with his twinkling eye.

Draco's mum sent him his stuff from home after school ended, which Harry and Draco put straight into their new house. Other than that, Draco hadn't heard from his family.

The rest of their friends were supportive and they had become really close. Dean and Seamus shared Harry and Draco's house for a little while, before they moved into their own house. Neville ended up marrying Luna Lovegod, and they were happily in love. Remus kept his job at Hogwarts, and Sirius bought his own house, not able to spend much more time in his old house. Overall, everyone lived happily ever after.

--- ---

Ok, I know it was a cheesy ending. I hate cheesy endings. Oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed this story!!

Please review and tell me what you think!!!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
